


A regular cleaning

by Lovethydeviousone



Series: Ask me ships please [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethydeviousone/pseuds/Lovethydeviousone
Summary: I'm not doing this summary the fanfic is less then 500 words





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alw0021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alw0021/gifts), [Saiou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiou/gifts), [JamesPeppersalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPeppersalt/gifts).



> Hey you, yes you thanks for reading this fanfic I have some more notes at the bottom 
> 
> {for the people who I gifted this to, you people encouraged me to start writing, wish me goodluck on luck on the path to fanfiction.} 
> 
> For corcking on tumblr.
> 
> I'M REALLY SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE IT I FORGOT BUT I HAVE SOMETHING PLANED TODAY/EARLY TOMORROW.

“Hey New Zealand how has Australia been.” Said England.  
“Oh Australia? I believe he's still messed up after cyclone Debbie I'll go check up on him when I can.” Said New Zealand.  
“Thank you I haven't heard of Australia in a while I was uhh how do I word this ah yes I was w-w-woried for him.” Said England.  
France and America were shocked. “A-angleterre you have a heart why have you have not shown this side to me!” Said France.  
“I didn't know you cared about you cared about your former colonies dude, hey do you care for me too.” Said America.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This is a lot of work but I need to clean this up when New Zealand comes.” Said Australia to himself. ‘If he saw this mess he probably wouldn't like me.’ thought Australia.  
“Break time Australia.” Said his boss.  
Australia went to Sydney to pickup New Zealand but he when he got there New Zealand wasn't there for ten minutes and Australia thought of texting New Zealand. Then a number who he didn't recognise called him he slowly went to answer this but before he could say anything he heard.  
*Hi Australia you probably forgot that i was afraid to go on a boat to Sydney so I took a plane and one of my sheep ate my phone again.* Said New Zealand.  
*Crikey Zea you scared me I thought somebody took- I mean why didn't you say anything.* said Australia.  
*I did say it about six hours ago.* Said New Zealand.  
*Oh yeah I remember now sorry let me pick you up, bye till later.*  
*Bye*  
So Australia took a taxi to the local airport and picked up New Zealand.  
“So Zea why did you bring you sheep again?”  
“Why do you always carry that koala?”  
“OK how about we have haggis for dinner?”  
“B-but that's sheep right?”  
“O-oh I'm really sorry how about…”  
Australia looked around for a bit but before he can suggest something.  
“How about we have meat pie with no lamb and pavlova for dessert.”  
“that's a great idea Zea.”  
So after all of that they went to Australia's house.  
“Australia how have you been lately.”  
“I've been my best.” Lied Australia.  
“How about you sleep with my special comfort sheep this has the softest fur.” Said New Zealand.  
“This may sound weird but can you sleep with today.” {I AM NOT WRITING SMUT.}  
New Zealand blushed a few shades pink.  
“Oh ummm sure I guess. Let me take a shower quickly.”  
^Twenty-five minutes later^  
“OK I'm ready to sleep.”  
That's the ending I'll do more if I'm bored or that post gets more attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading or scrolling through so I have a tumblr if you want you can send an ask to https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mini-fanfic-ask OR you can ask in comment section I do Hetalia, Aot/Snk, Steven Universe, Naruto and, Fairy Tail.


End file.
